vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolff Family
The Wolff Family is a Strong Family of the Great German Waifu Empire. The family was split up but many of the members are are in the military. Arianna's Story Arianna was born into a family she now likes to call the Wolffpack. In this "pack" there was her father, a man who she never really liked very much. This man disowned their middle sister for a reason she never really understood. She later learnt it was because of the death of the father's previous wife. Who had given birth to Autumn and Soma, her two sisters. In which she died during the birth of Soma, the middle sibling. Who grew up to look like her deceased mother, which angered their father so much he couldn't bare to keep her anymore even after marrying an English woman who would give birth to Arianna. Ari was sad for a long time she never got to grow up with Soma, but for the few years she still lived in Germany with her mother, her father and Autumn. She mostly looked up to Autumn and her mother, after a couple years. Her mother fell out with her father, in which they moved back to England, where her mother was originally from. She would not miss her father, but she would miss Autumn. And wished that Autumn could come with them. She grew up in England where her mother would work as a nurse. At the age of 11, her mother died from an illness going around in England, she was deeply upset. And was shipped back to Germany, due to her only family being in Germany, that being Autumn who was now 16 and enlisted in the German air force. And her father, she spent the next five years living with her father, he had gotten slightly kinder then how she had remembered him. She spent the majority of the time learning about how to be a medic and drawing, lots of drawing. She decided five years later that she'd follow in Autumn's footsteps and enlist in the German air force, but as a medic as an homage to her mother. During the six years she has served she has been reunited with her sister Autumn, and more surprisingly reunited with her other sister Soma as well. Autumn's Story Autumn grew up in a Lower class German family, her Father worked at a textile company, and her Mother was a caring woman who insisted that she share her name, Autumn. Unfortunately she passed away with the birth of her younger sister, Soma. When she turned 5, their father sent Soma away as a punishment for the death of their mother. Autumn didn't blame the death of their mother on her, unlike their father, who remarried shortly after to a English woman that would later give birth to the youngest of the Wolff pack, Unii. During her youth, Autumn studied every topic she could, trying to cram as much knowledge into her brain as possible to get into a high-ranking College. Unfortunately her family had fallen into debt , and Autumn was forced to work in a factory to help her family survive. Once she turned 18, Autumn enlisted into the German Navy to try and rebuild her family name from a military standpoint. She started out as a U-boot serviceman, and was reunited with her Sister, Soma, after years of being apart. Months later, after showing true dedication, Autumn was offered an officer position for the sailors. Autumn eagerly jumped to the task, and served as the CC of the Imperial Navy for many months, where during her service her youngest sibling Unii joined the Navy. Soon thereafter the previous XO stepped down, and Autumn was once again given the chance to prove her worth. She accepted her new position and served the Navy well until the recent months when the Navy merged back into the Army. Autumn was offered the same job as an XO, and she accepted, moving her focus to the Luftwaffe, the Air Force Category:Imperial Waifu Lore